


Welcome to Sunrise Valley

by shelovesyounot



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mama Amalia Scratch, Nicky Scratch is the boy next door, Pining between Mary and Zelda at home and the workplace, Sabrina-Zelda-Mary girl talks, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovesyounot/pseuds/shelovesyounot
Summary: When an opportunity for Sabrina to meet her biological father happens to coincide with a new job for her Aunt Zelda, the two find themselves on their way to live with Lucius Morningstar and his girlfriend Mary for the summer in Sunrise Valley. Without Hilda and Ambrose to keep them steady, Zelda and Sabrina must support each other as they find themselves learning more about life, love, and the mess that comes with it all.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Welcome to Sunrise Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was a little rushed, but I had to get it uploaded. Hope you like it!

“Why don’t you just admit you love your job more than me?” 

Zelda rolled her eyes and glanced at the blonde teenager in the passenger seat. Sabrina had the window down and had her forearms propped up on the door, the wind blowing her long waves back. 

It was mid-June and the duo were driving down a winding road on their way to Sunrise Valley, some three-hundred and fifty miles south from Greendale. They said their tearful goodbyes no more than two hours ago and still had about three hours left to go.

“Because I’m not going to tell you a lie, especially one as ridiculous as that.”

Sabrina snorted, “Like you’ve never done that before…”

“Sabrina—-”

“It’s fine, whatever,” the teen dismissed, “I know. I get it...”

Normally, Zelda would waste no time in chiding her niece for her brash attitude, but given their current situation, she understood where the angst was coming from. 

This move was a big change for them. Not only were they going to be separated from Hilda and Ambrose for the first time in eleven years, but there was Zelda’s new midwife job and Sabrina’s estranged birth father waiting for them down the road ahead in a place they had never been before. 

“Sorry… I agreed to it, I just—-… It’s actually happening! And I can’t say I’m exactly thrilled to be staying for so long,” Sabrina added a few moments later, shifting in her seat and unfolding her arms. She looked at her aunt. “Also, I can’t believe you agreed for us to stay with them.” 

“Mind you, that wasn’t the plan,” Zelda told her, “But when I spoke with him on the phone, he insisted, and I thought it might be...safer for us.”

Sabrina snorted, “Are we really going to be that much safer with a man that got scared and ran away from a pregnancy?” 

Zelda couldn’t stifle her laughter, which caused her niece to laugh as well. The older woman sighed and reached an arm over Sabrina’s shoulders when the girl scooted closer to her and leaned on her shoulder.

“Why did Ambrose have to take that summer course in London _ this _year? It feels...weird, without him and Aunt Hilda.”

“I know, sweetheart… But, we’ll be alright. It’s only for the summer. We’ll just have to power through until then. And before you know it, we’ll be back in the kitchen, the four of us, all together again.”

Sabrina smiled fondly, “I’m gonna miss Aunt Hilda’s cooking.”

Zelda’s eyebrows rose at the thought of her sister's food, “Oh, you and I both.”

The older Spellman swallowed the lump in her throat and felt it sink slowly in the pit of her stomach. Their frequent tiffs aside, Zelda and Hilda had been inseparable for quite some time. While she would never admit it aloud, Hilda was Zelda’s cheerleader, her main source of support. Starting this new job, regardless that it was only for the summer, without her was jarring.

She bit back her tears and reminded herself that it would all pass, just as she told Sabrina. This was a good thing, after all. They had been stuck in a bit of a routine back in Greendale and this was sure to add some excitement to their lives. 

* * *

Mary sighed. In the foyer of their desert villa, she had just dismissed the household staff after instructing them on what to do to prepare for the Spellmans’ arrival. She didn’t mind being so busy, but these things would’ve been done sooner if she weren’t worried about work on top of making the arrangements for her boyfriend’s daughter. 

She checked her phone, had a missed call from one of the nurses from about half an hour ago. Just as she tapped the notification and was about to call back, Lucius came downstairs in an all-white suit, adjusting his tie and running a hand through his brown curls.

She stared at him, “What are you doing? Where’re you going?” 

“What? I just have some business to attend to. They probably won’t arrive here for another few hours.”

“And what business would that be? Dorian’s white party?” 

He shut his eyes and sighed before sauntering over to her, his hands sliding down her shoulders and taking her hands, “Why don’t you come with me? You’ve taken the night off, you’ve worked hard, you deserve a break! Come with me, I need some arm candy. You look amazing in tight dresses.”

Mary rolled her eyes when he looked her up and down. The dress she wore was fitted, but was an emerald green rather than white. She peeled away from him, “No, thank you. I have other things to attend to as well.”

Lucius was always so nonchalant about things. At first, it was one of the things that attracted Mary to him; a charming guy who was easy-going and just as easy on the eyes. But perhaps they had been together for so long that now she could recognize it as carelessness. Carelessness and self-indulgence.

She hadn’t expected him to make such an abrupt and uncharacteristic decision in the first place. They talked about having children before and had agreed that it wasn’t for them. Now, all of a sudden, he wanted a relationship with a daughter he didn’t even know he had until a little over ten years ago. When she’d asked him why it took a decade to decide, he said he needed a while to mull it over but he didn’t want to have any regrets.

He was thinking about regrets? For the most part, he was predictable, but Mary never really knew what was going on in that mind of his.

“Fine. Suit yourself,” Lucius sighed, fixing the gold watch on his wrist, “I’ll only be dropping by anyway, so I won’t be long.”

“My regards to Dorian,” Mary tapped away on her phone without looking up to see him go.

* * *

“Aunt Zee?” 

“Mm?”

Sabrina leaned out of the window as her aunt picked up the nozzle and selected the gas grade. She watched her unscrew the cap of the tank, slip the nozzle in and squeeze, idly watching the numbers on the screen. 

“Do you think… Dad would be mad at me? Do you think he’d be hurt?”

Zelda glanced at her, slowing the flow of the gas once it neared thirty dollars worth. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re his big sister. Would he be mad at you for taking me to meet and live with my biological dad for the summer?”

“Well, even if he is, he certainly can’t do anything about it,” Zelda quipped with a smirk. 

Sabrina let her arms hang out of the window and fought her laughter but couldn’t stop herself from smiling, “Aunt Zelda!”

Zelda put the nozzle back and slipped her card in the reader, pressing buttons and chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. She met her niece’s patient gaze and shrugged.

“To be honest with you, I don’t know. I could see Edward with either reaction. But,” she said as she took her card back and the receipt. She bent, hands on her knees so she was eye-level with Sabrina, “I know he loved you with everything he had. And sure, he might not have been the biggest fan of your biological father, but nonetheless I doubt he would’ve opposed to you meeting him and having him be part of your life. Edward was a fair man…”

Zelda straightened and gestured for Sabrina to scoot back into her seat, “...and a bit of a smug little bastard, so I also doubt he’d feel threatened in the first place.”

The two shared a laugh as Zelda got back into their '65 mustang. She sighed and cupped her niece’s face, “I wouldn’t worry. Your father would understand…. It’s your mother’s wrath you should be worried about.”

Sabrina laughed again while her aunt smiled and rolled up her window. When her laughter died down, she asked, “Do you think Mom would be against it?” 

“I wish I knew, but… what I do know, is your mother was a kind-hearted woman." Zelda recalled every time Diana tried to get close to her. No matter how many times she met Zelda’s cold shoulder, it never deterred her from trying. Regret filled Zelda’s chest. She looked at the daughter she had left behind and spoke from experience, "I don’t see her being so unforgiving.”

Sabrina considered this, smiling fondly at the memory of her parents. She could still remember her mother and father’s smiling faces. This man she was about to meet, what did he look like? What kind of a person was he, other than rich?

“What do we do if my biological dad is a creep, or like, a real jackass?” Sabrina asked, buckling her seat belt, "I mean, not that he wasn't for what he did to Mom, but—"

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, but do roll up your window, Sabrina, lest the kind of creepy jackass you speak of decides to come near the car,” Zelda advised as she started the engine.

Sabrina took in their surroundings; a shady, little roadside gas station. She quickly did as her aunt said and then turned the radio on. She filtered through the channels and stopped when she heard a song she knew. 

As she heartily sang along, she danced. Her aunt smiled, unable to imagine sitting in the car, driving, without her. They continued on as the sun began its slow descent. By the time they reached Sunrise Valley, it would be sunset.

Thinking back to Sabrina's question about her father, Zelda had her reservations at first. But she knew her niece. Sabrina was always working on herself, always reflecting on who she was and who she wanted to be. She valued tradition but wasn't afraid to challenge what didn't seem right. She was a young woman who was proud of her roots, save for the bit of it she had yet to discover. 

Zelda knew that only her biological father would have the answers regarding his history with Diana, and figured that once this summer visit was over, Sabrina could cut ties with him if she wanted. At least she would have closure.

* * *

Mary was able to do one last check to see that everything was in order before the doorbell rang. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror on the left of the entrance and smoothed her dress before answering the door. 

A girl in a denim skirt and white tee waved at her, "Hi."

There was a hint of Lucius about her. But her bright-eyes, curly hair, everything else about her, Mary thought the girl lucky to have taken after her mother. 

"Hello," she smiled, "You must be Sabrina. Come in!"

The blonde teen smiled politely and nodded, thumb jutting in the direction behind her, "Um, my aunt is just getting some stuff from the car..." 

"Oh, tell her to come in! I'll have our staff get your belongings up to your rooms," Mary told her. 

Sabrina was about to go and call for Zelda, but her aunt appeared, grunting as she lugged along two of their suitcases. Sabrina stepped aside to give her room while Mary moved to help her bring them inside, their hands brushing as they reached for the same suitcase. 

"Melvin, be a dear and grab the rest, will you?" Mary instructed a young man in staff uniform who seemed a bit lost on what to do to help.

He nodded, squeezing past them, "Yes, ma'am. Pardon me, ladies."

Zelda straightened and puffed her cheeks as she ran a hand through her hair. Mary briefly studied the woman in front of her; fitted mid-rise jeans, black, quarter-sleeve v-neck… gorgeous green eyes, and then that hair. 

Zelda was also charmed by the bright blue of the brunette's eyes when she met her gaze. She smiled and extended her hand, "Hi.. Zelda Spellman."

"Mary Wardwell," the brunette shook hands with them, "It's nice to finally meet you both. Well! Welcome to Sunrise Valley! Leave your suitcases here, Melvin will take care of them."

Behind her the staff were lined up and she began to introduce each of them to the Spellmans, "This is Constance, she's the chef, you name it, she'll make it… This is Faustus, the chauffeur, Elspeth, the maid, and the young man grabbing your things is Melvin. If you need anything at all I'm sure they'll be happy to assist and of course, you'll also have yours truly. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need to." 

Sabrina gave a small wave and observed with each of the staff. Constance seemed to have an indifferent resting face, but she nodded and smiled as she was introduced. Elspeth looked to be a little older than Sabrina and gave them a friendly smile. Faustus, on the other hand, reminded Sabrina of the Count Dracula she had seen in those old black-and-white films she and Hilda would watch together. He gave them a nod but didn't smile. Sabrina wished she could take a picture of him and send it to Hilda.

"It's nice to meet you all," Zelda smiled, "And thank you so much for allowing us to stay." 

"Oh, no, of course! What use is a villa this big for two people? We're so glad you're here," Mary smiled and clasped her hands, "Speaking of 'we', Lucius just had some late business to attend to, but he should be along soon. In the meantime, I'm sure the two of you are tired, let me show you to your rooms." 

"Thank you," Zelda nodded, and ushered her niece along behind Mary before following suit.

Sabrina looked back at her aunt, wide-eyed. Zelda raised her eyebrows and nodded, just as impressed with the place as she.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could show you everything I envisioned this to be all in one go. In due time, I suppose. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
